1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mail boxes and, more specifically, to a mailbox including a device for providing a visual indication that the mail box has been opened for depositing items therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of mailboxes and indicators for alerting a user that items such as mail have been deposited in the mailbox have been provided in the prior art. While these mailboxes and indicators for alerting a user that items such as mail have been deposited in the mailbox may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a mailbox including a visual deposit indicator on a rear side thereof and able to be viewed from a great distance. It is further desirable to provide a mailbox including a visual deposit indicator which operates automatically upon opening of the mailbox to alert a user that the mailbox has been opened and therefore does not require any additional action on the part of the person opening the mailbox and depositing the item.